


Saw you every time I closed my eyes

by louishxrry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Younger Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:04:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louishxrry/pseuds/louishxrry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry had sexual relationship when Louis was 13 and Harry was 18, when Harry breaks it off it leaves Louis heartbroken. When Louis father gains custody of Louis for 3 years it gives Louis time to change some things about himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saw you every time I closed my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this is shit, i really hope you guys like it

“Wait so what’s the h for?!” Louis yelled in frustration

“Louis the h is for height, I don’t understand you, L is for length and h is for height w is for width, you multiply them and you’ll get the volume!” Harry ran his hand through his hair for the hundredth time, teaching Louis math might be the most difficult thing on earth.

“Oh” Louis replied, his voice high, Harry rolled his eyes and got back to his homework.

Harry was used to this, he’s been babysitting Louis, his 13 year old neighbor, for almost a year now. Louis mom, Jay, didn’t trust Louis alone since he was a troublemaker (which is hard to believe, hes just stubborn), so she hired him to watch over Louis while she was at work.

“Okay, done” Louis threw his books back into his book bag and grabbed the tv remote and began surfing the channels. Harry sighed and put away his books too, he could do it later. Louis curled up against him and Harry wrapped his arms around the small boy.

After almost an hour of American dad reruns Louis spoke up his voice shy and nervous

“H-harry, will we-will we ever, like, um d-do what we did last week again?” Louis quietly waited for harry to speak

Harry let out a sigh, he knew Louis was going to ask this.

“Louis, we-we can’t do stuff like that, I’m almost 18 and you barely turned 13” Louis hugged Harry tighter.

“B-but that’s not fair” Louis cried, his eyes glassy

“I know bu-” Harry was cut off midsentence by Louis lips slamming onto his. Louis didn’t really know what he was doing but he knew it felt good, Harry didn’t hesitate on kissing back, he sucked on Louis bottom lip making Louis whimper, Louis trembled when Harry ran his tongue on the roof of his mouth. Louis was straddling Harry’s hip, Harry’s hands on his bum messaging his cheeks.

Louis felt like crying, his heart was beating erratically against his chest and he was scared he might die, he couldn’t breathe and his pants were incredibly tight, his mind was swirling with thoughts of Harry. He’s always thought harry was unbelievably hot and ever since Harry kissed him last week he couldn’t get Harry off his mind, and he didn’t want to.

Harry wasn’t really thinking, everything was just shouting ‘LOUIS’, he knew this was wrong, so, so wrong but he doesn’t want to stop. Louis was so fucking cute and innocent, he just wanted to fuck him against a wall until Louis couldn’t speak properly anymore, and know with Louis just throwing himself at him how could he say no? He gripped Louis ass tighter wanting to leave marks on Louis bum.

Harry was practically deep throating Louis with his tongue when he felt something wet fall on his cheeks. He pulled back breathing heavily to see Louis with tears falling out of his eyes

“Oh shit Lou, I’m so sorry i- you should’ve said something, are you okay” harry wiped away some of Louis tears, “Are you okay” Harry asked softly again, Louis nodded and sniffled

“What’s wrong boo, I’m so sorry”

“M-my heart hurts and I’m pretty sure it’s going to combust any minute and I think I just peed myself” Louis started crying harder. Harry heart strained in his chest, Louis had been overwhelmed by just kissing him and he had cummed in his pants just by kissing him, holy shit harry might just cum just by that.

“Louis, no boo, you didn’t pee yourself you came, like cum, and your heart not going to burst into flames trust me you’ll be okay boo” Harry soothed Louis.

Louis looked up at him with red puffy blue eyes his cheeks a tint of pink and his lips pouting and swollen from the kissing, his hair was going in different directions and he just looked so vulnerable and cute Harry just wanted to ruin him.

“What’s cum?” Louis asked

“Shit, haven’t you like ever watched porn?” Harry asked hesitantly

“Porn?”

“Shit, don’t you have a laptop? Or like I thought you went to public school?” Harry asked astounded that Louis didn’t know what porn was

Louis cheeks turned a darker shade of pink

“Can you show me what porn is?” Louis asked, he felt stupid, apparently to harry everyone knew what porn was except him and he felt stupid and know he was embarrassed and curious

“Fuck Louis” Harry really really wanted to show the kid what porn was, but it was wrong so fucking wrong, he already crossed the line by making out with the kid and making him cry he can’t show him porn

“PLEASE! I’ll be good I promise I won’t tell my mom I can keep a secret please,please” Louis begged his crotch rubbing against Harry’s making him even harder than he already was if It was even possible

“Okay, but you cannot tell your mom about this or the kissing got it” Harry said seriously

“Yes harry I’m not stupid” Louis scoffed

“Let’s go to your bedroom” They went upstairs and sat in front of the laptop on Louis bed, Louis in-between Harry’s long lanky legs.

Harry had searched gay porn and started playing it both him and Louis watching intently.

Louis gasped when the older man called the twink on the screen a cock slut making Harry chuckle.

“Is he-”Louis stopped when the man started pumping his fingers inside the boy making him moan dramatically, once the boy was prepped and teased the man began pounding into the him.

“H-harry” Louis whimpered palming himself through his jeans

“Hurts” Louis whined looking up at harry with pleading eyes

“Off” harry grumbled he quickly took of Louis pants and cum stained boxers leaving him completely naked and hard. Louis cheeks were a bright red.

“Gunna make you feel so good” Harry whispered huskily in Louis ears, Harry gripped Louis cock and began pumping his fist up and down, he ran his thumb across the slit collecting the precome

“H-arry” Louis choked out “i-I want to do what th-there doing” Louis pointed at the screen

“Fuck, yes, yes” Harry got up and closed the laptop putting it away and adjusted himself in-between Louis legs, Harry kissed Louis thighs and trailed up he pulled off Louis shirt leaving him stark naked in front of him.

Harry stripped and pulled out a packet of lube before throwing his wallet to the ground with the rest of his clothes.

“W-what’s That?” Louis asked his voice shaky

“Something to make it not hurt as much” Harry answered

“I-it’s gonna hurt?” Louis asked frightened

“Just a little boo it’s going to be okay” Louis nodded. Harry slicked his fingers up with lube and put in the first finger

“Ung feels weird” Louis said scrunching up his nose, Harry pumped the one finger in and out of the boy and added another he began scissoring his fingers stretching Louis out he added the third and made sure Louis was stretched out enough.

He covered his cock with lots of lube not wanting to hurt Louis the littlest bit, he positioned himself in front of Louis hole

“s’gonna hurt a ‘lil bit” harry warned, Louis nodded frantically, Harry slowly pushed in inch by inch Louis was so tight it made harry dizzy, Louis had is eyes shut closed tightly tears falling from his eyes once more

“SHhh shh boo, it’s going to feel good in a minute” Harry waited for Louis to adjust to his size before he started thrusting into Louis

Louis stopped crying and began moaning at each thrust Harry gave, Harry increased his pace at a different angle making Louis scream, harry smirked and thrusted harder into the same angle making Louis chant his name.

“Harry i-I’m going to c-cum again” Harry thrusted hard into Louis prostate and Louis came with a shout of his name, Harry kept on thrusting getting sloppier and sloppier finally cumming deep into Louis.

They both laid on the bed catching their breaths before Louis spoke up

“C-can we do that again?”

“Yeah, yeah, definitely”

~~

They’ve been fucking for almost 2 months now, ever since there first they couldn’t bear to stop, Louis and Harry would have an amazing fuck and go back to doing homework or watching TV. Louis was extremely happy and Harry was satisfied.

“Harry are we boyfriends?” Louis asked one night when Jay was out on a girls night and they were at Louis house cuddling and watching movies.

Harry choked on a piece of popcorn coughing harshly, when he had himself together again he looked at Louis.

“Louis we-we can’t- I” Harry let the realization and terror wash over him drowning him whole, he’s been sleeping with a 13 year old innocent (well not so innocent anymore) boy, what was he doing?!

“Shit ohmygod” Harry got to his feet and started pacing back and forth in front of the TV

“What?” Louis asked frightened

“SHitshitshitshit” Harry kept on cursing, Louis sat on the couch hurt, was the thought of them being together that horrid?

“d-do you not like me?” Louis asked tears brimming in his eyes, Harry stopped pacing and stared into Louis eyes for a minute and began pacing again

“NOnonono Louis I like you I really like you and th-that’s so bad, we need to stop we’re done we can’t do what we’ve been doing anymore” Harry stopped pacing once more standing In front of Louis.

Tears started falling out of Louis eyes, he was pretty sure his heart just shattered into a million pieces inside of him.

“Shit no Lou, don’t cry, I’m so sorry but we can’t it’s wrong I can get arrested, you don’t understand you’re just a child” Harry tried soothing Louis, but louis just sobbed harder

“I AM NOT A CHILD!” Louis yelled rubbing his eyes fiercely trying to stop the approaching tears

“Louis yes you are, you’re 13 I’m 18 it’s illegal”

“B-but you just turned 18!” Louis shouted

“ Still illegal boo” harry told him rubbing circles on Louis cheekbone

“I don’t care!” Louis insisted

“Louis but I do, I’m sorry, shit I am so so sorry” harry was an idiot how could he let this happen, he hurt Louis, he never wanted to hurt Louis.

“NO!” Louis screamed, he pushed Harry’s arm away and stood up crossing his arms over his chest “NO!” he yelled again

“Loui-”

“NO, GO AWAY I DON’T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!” Louis shouted more tears escaping his eyes

“Louis I can’t just leave you here alone” Harry tried reasoning

“Yes you can I am 13 and I can be home alone I don’t need you and you clearly don’t need me!” Louis voice cracked at the end of his sentence making harry’s heart clench painfully

“Louis I’m sorry” Harry begged he didn’t want to leave the boy like this

“Leave please” Louis begged

Harry got up and grabbed his book bag and headed out the door “I’m so sorry Lou” he apologized again before walking out the door.

Louis stood in the middle of the dark living room the tv light flickering around the room.

Louis choked out a sob and collapsed crying his heart out. Choking out “I hate him I hate him I hate him” repeatedly.

When he cried all he could he got up and shut off the tv and went to his bed upstairs, wrapping himself up tightly and drifting slowly asleep.

~~

In the morning Louis eyes burned and were incredibly puffy and red from all the crying, he washed his teeth and face hoping his eyes would get better so his mother wouldn’t ask any questions but of course with his luck he still looked terribly heartbroken

He changed to comfier clothes and put on some sweats and a hoodie that were laying on the bed, he didn’t question it he just assumed his mother laid them down for him. When he arrived downstairs in the kitchen he was greeted with plate loads of food, bacon, eggs, French toast it looked like a breakfast buffet. His mom was sitting there her eyes just like his red and puffy

“Oh Louis, you found out didn’t you?” Jay cried standing up to hug Louis tightly

“I- I don’t know why I would hide it but” Jay couldn’t go on and began crying, Louis hugged his mother back worried “What?” Louis asked

“You don’t have to hide it boobear you’ve been crying and I just don’t want you to go” jay sobbed even harder “I woke up early to pack all your stuff for you, and I packed you some snacks for the plane ride” Jay sniffled when she recovered from her frantic crying

What the hell was his mom talking about?

Jay went upstairs to get his plane tickets leaving very confused Louis in the kitchen. Louis took a seat on the table and got a piece of bacon eating it slowly, he saw a sheet of paper and grabbed it wanting to read something

When Louis finished reading he suddenly lost his appetite. He stared blankly at the piece of paper

“Oh boo don’t look like that, y-you’ll have fun” Jay took the sheet of paper and threw it away.

“Why? Why do I have to go to my dad’s, that’s in America, AMERICA! Mum I-I don’t want to” Louis parents were divorce it was pretty nasty since Louis was the only child and both wanted custody of Louis. Since Louis father was an eligible father he must go visit him for 3 years, years Louis felt like vomiting

“And I have to go today?” Louis asked already knowing the answer

“Yes” Jay answered sadly

~

The next few hours went by to fast, he was already hugging his mom at the airport his mom crying harder and harder. They hugged tightly once more when Louis had to aboard the airplane alone.

Louis took his seat and put in his headphones setting the volume as high as it could go, wanting to drown out his thoughts of his friends he was leaving behind so unexpectedly Zayn, Liam, Stan and of course how could he not think of him.

When Louis arrived to the American airport he got off and looked for a sign that said Tomlinson, like his mother had told him when he spotted it he slowly towards it.

When he reached it there was a nice looking man smiling down at him, he tried smiling back but it looked more like a grimace.

He found out on the drive to his dad’s house that the man’s name was Paul and he had 3 children, he’s been working for his dad for almost 4 years now. When they arrived at the house which was more of a mansion Paul took his luggage and they made their way towards the house.

The house was bigger in the inside there was a spiral staircase ahead of them and a huge living room to the left of him there was a giant chandelier on the ceiling hanging above him –

“LOUIS great to see you, missed you so much” His dad’s voice interrupted his examination

“Hi da-”

“I’m sorry son but I gotta run got an important meeting that I have to get to, pick any room ya want and there’s snacks in the kitchen or Mary could cook you something up” His dad ruffled his hair and ran out the door.

“This will be a fun 3 years” Louis grumbled under his breathe, Paul smiled at him sadly and helped him carry his things to his room and left him to be alone. Louis picked the smallest room which wasn’t even small, it had white walls and the bed was enormous with blue covers, he laid down and took out his laptop from one of the suit cases, he plugged in his ipod and began downloading all the music Zayn listens too, songs that numb your ears because the singers are just screaming into the mics

When the downloads finished he put in his headphones and laid in the middle of his bed and began listening to music. He slowly went to sleep somehow the music still in his ears

~Harry back in doncaster~

“Mrs. Tomlinson what’s wrong?” Jay was watering her plants her eyes puffy and her mouth in a frown

“Oh I Harry told you to calm me jay, l-louis didn’t tell you did he” Harry’s heart stopped at the mention of Louis name, had Louis told her?

“Told me w-what?” he asked hesitantly

“He’s gone to his fathers, he had to courts orders, f-for 3 years” Jay said sadly

“B-but his dad lives in America?” Harry said dumbly, Jay nodded tears brimming in her eyes threatening to fall once more, Jay excused herself and went back inside, Harry walked home. Louis went to America for 3 years, America! 3 years! And didn’t tell him. His heart felt like it was being ripped in two. He already missed Louis even though Louis hated him now, this sucks, this sucks bad.

~3 years later~

“Louis do you want breakfast?” Mary asked through the door

“No Mare I’m fine, feeling a bit sick I’m fine” Louis shouted muffling Derek’s laughter

“Do you want some medicine?”

“No I’m fine I just want to rest”

“ok just tell me if you need anything” Louis reassured her that he’ll call her if he needs anything

“She’s so sweet” Derek smiled

“Yeah, now where were we?” Louis trailed kisses down Dereks chest

“Shit” Derek swore

When they finished Derek went out the window like the rest of Louis boy toys. Louis got off his bed and went to the bathroom to take the taste of cock off his mouth. When he reached the bathroom he looked himself in the mirror, he liked what he saw. He had dyed his hair red last year so his hair was a mix of red and light brown, his hair in a nice feathery fringe, his cheekbones as beautiful as ever, he was 15 and had the curves of a 20 year old woman, he had tattoos scattered all over his body, he was hot.

When he finished brushing his teeth he ran downstairs and ate an apple.

Mary narrowed his eyes at him

“What?”

“ I saw Derek running across the lawn trying to outrun buddy”

Louis laughed choking on some of his apple, buddy was his dads dog he was a sweet thing but was also a guard dog

“I’m sorry” Louis apologized sheepishly

Mary new Louis was a bit of a slut but she didn’t mind the constant one night stands or his tattoos and his red hair she knew Louis was a good kid.

“You leave in an hour do you have all your stuff packed?” Mary asked cutting more lettuce for his dad’s afternoon salad

“Yup” Louis said cheerily, he was going back to Doncaster, yes he grew fond of America and there hot boys and girls but he missed Doncaster, it was going to be weird though he lost his doncaster accent completely now he had an American accent he couldn’t wait for Zayn and Liams teasing.

Finally he was being driven to the airport his dad didn’t even say bye he was too ‘busy’. Before louis boarded the plane he hugged Paul and Mary.

He sat in his seat his legs jittery he couldn’t wait.

~Doncaster~

“LOUIS MY BABY” Jay wrapped her arms around Louis tightly

“I’m surprised I even recognized you, look at you” Jay spun Louis around, Louis twirled and finished with a bow. Jay laughed, they went out of the airport and drove to the house. Louis talked about his 3 years in America and how everything was so different and how extremely hot it was, he talked about his school and friends.

“Sounds like you had fun boo” Jay told him what he missed back at home

“……Harry came back home from college for winter vacation….” That was the only part louis heard and it made his heart tighten. Harry. Louis didn’t want to see Harry he hated him he wanted to see his guts spread out on the highway (wow America’s public schools really did change him) He couldn’t stand the thought of Harry’s face right now, the thought of him actually being hotter pissed him off.

“We’re home!!” Jay cheered

They took Louis luggage and hauled them inside, he put them in his bedroom deciding to unpack later he ran downstairs and stopped halfway to see the 2 most gorgeous things standing in front of the door with a smiles spread on their faces.

“ZAYN, LIAM!” Louis lunged himself to them thankfully Liam caught him and spun him around, Zayn hugged him lifting him off the floor

“Holy shit Lou you look hot!” Zayn commented

“And so tiny” Liam teased,

“Why thank you” Louis responded his smile stretching further

Zayn and Liam began laughing all of a sudden

“What?” Louis asked confused

“You, you have an American accent, sick” Zayn wheezed out

“Shut up, asses” Louis bit back still smiling

“Ass? Oh oh arse” This made Liam laugh harder

When Liam and Zayn’s laughing fit was over Zayn suggested going to skate at the park

“Okay lemme just get my sweater” Louis said

“Sweater?” They repeated confused

“Jumper” Louis corrected himself rolling his eyes and ran up the stairs

~

“So how was America?” Liam asked attempting to do another flip on his board

“Great” Louis answered concentrating on doing a perfect slide on the railing

“What’ya do over there anyways?” Zayn asked sitting on his skateboard moving himself side to side

“Umm, get high, sex, drunk, study, swim” Louis answered simply

Liam choked on his saliva

“Sex, drugs!!” Liam repeated appalled

“See I knew you’d only listen to the bad parts, I said studying didn’t I?” Louis voice in a nonchalant tone

“You lost your virginity in America? To who?” Zayn asked casually

Louis snorted

“What?” Liam asked curiously “Wait, you lost your virginity……here?” He asked realizing why Louis had snorted

Louis nodded sheepishly

“thirteen, thirteen! THIRTEEN LOUIS WHY DIDN’T YA TELL US?” Zayn shouted suddenly actually interested in the conversation

“Why do you assume it was when I was 13?” Louis asked

“Well you left when you 13, unless it was younger!”

“Nonono 13 yeah” Louis laid on his back on his skateboard

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Liam asked his voice hurt

“Don’t get all butt hurt Liam, he made me keep it a secret” Liam’s nose scrunched up when he said butt hurt and Zayn laughed

“So it was a boy?” Louis nodded answering Zayn’s question, Zayn and Liam knew his sexuality before he knew it himself.

“You still haven’t told us who” Liam put in

“Harry”

This time it was Zayn who nearly died choking on his spit, Liams mouth hung wide open

“WHAT?!” they both shouted in unison

Louis told them the whole story even the most heartbreaking part 

“Sorry mate, that-that sucks, have you seen him yet?” Zayn asked, Louis shook his head

They kept on skating finally going home when it was unbearably cold.

They parted ways to go home Louis having to walk home alone, when he arrived to his house he heard laughing coming from the kitchen, he went in to see who was visiting.

“Oh Louis, look whose come to see you” Louis eyes widened his head tilted up to see the bright green eyes looking down on him

“Hi Lou” Harry smirked raking Louis body up and down making Louis feel insecure something he hasn’t felt in a long time

“Hi Harry” Louis lip curved into a sweet smile, he fluttered his eyelashes and looked straight in his eyes, looking as innocent as possible, apparently that turned guys on

Harry looked so hot, he had on the black skinny jeans (not as nearly as tight as Louis though) and a plaid button up shirt, his curly hair styled into a quiff nearly touching the ceiling. Louis licked his lips unconsciously

“Well you’ve changed quite a bit, haven’t you” Harry’s voice was so raspy Louis wanted to pounce on him

“Yup” louis bounced on his tip toes, he swore he heard Harry mutter cute under his breathe

“Well why don’t you boys catch up in Louis room while I make dinner” Jay’s voice interrupted them, they both agreed and went up to Louis room

“So Louis how was America, I see you’ve gotten rid of your accent” harry said shutting the door behind him sitting on Louis computer chair

“Yeah, it was quit fun, everybody’s fit in California” Louis smiled his eyes never leaving harry’s, they were quite for a while before harry spoke up “I missed you”

Louis eyes narrowed, he slyly made his way towards harry and climbed him, straddling Harry’s hips.

“You did?” Louis whispered seductively into his ear

“Yeah” Harry’s huge hands rested on Louis hips. Louis kissed Harry’s neck trailing up and upper until he reached the corner of Harry’s lips stopping

“Fuck Louis, don’t tease” harry cursed

“Harry we-we can’t do this” Louis said anxiously stopping his movements, he pulled his face away from Harry’s

“What? Why?” Harry asked confused and horny

“I’m merely a child harry this is wrong, so so fucking wrong” Louis smirking evilly, he got off Harry and sat on his bed leaving Harry sitting on his chair stunned, Louis chuckled and pulled out his laptop and went on his twitter looking at his feeds

“Louis- I-”

“Shut up Harry, I forgive you, you can stop apologizing it’s getting annoying now come over here and help me pick which body part I should get pierced”

Harry let out a sigh of relief and made his way toward Louis bed awkwardly, when Harry finally reached his bed he just stood there, Louis rolled his eyes and pulled Harry making him lay down next to him

“Very, very rude”

“Shut up” Louis laughed “SO I think I’ll get my lip pierced, maybe snake bites those are cool”

“Hmmm no not snake bites, just one it’ll look ho-better”

Louis nodded thinking about it

“You’ve changed, like a lot” Harry said suddenly

“Well yeah, moving to America with a broken heart does something to you” Louis said responding to a tweet El sent to him telling him he was a dickhead for leaving him

“Louis-”

“Ohmygod harry I’m joking, I’ll stop making them that’s the last one”

“Okay, but what you did, seducing me and all wasn’t fair, so so unfair, where the hell did you learn how to be that sexy, and you are one good actor”

“I took theater in America and I was very- uh-active too” Louis said

“Acti-oh” Harry couldn’t help it but he felt a fire of jealously rising his chest. The thought of Louis with someone else made him angry

“How active” He asked trying to keep his voice calm

“Uh, I- okay fine I was kinda a slut” Louis admitted

“Wow” Harry said

“Hey no judging, what about you?” Louis asked

“Well, I-I have a boyfriend. His names Niall” Louis felt something stir inside him when ‘boyfriend’ came out of Harry’s mouth and he was pretty sure it was some kind of demon ready to go stake the boy with the name Niall.

“Oh, that’s nice, so how is he?” Louis asked keeping his voice calm thank god he took theater

“Uhh he’s uh he’s good” Harry stuttered why the fuck did I just lie?

They talked until Jay called them down for dinner, Jay insisting for Harry to stay but Harry rejected lightly and left

~~~Harry the next day~~~~

“YOU WHAT YOU BLOODY BASTERED AND PEDOPHILE ” Niall shouted when Harry told him he kinda said he was his boyfriend to his 15 old crush

“Calm down” Harry soothed, Niall looked like he could strangle harry there

“What the fuck Harry!?”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I just- i- I didn’t want to sound pathetic like he’s been sluttin around and I’ve been waiting for him” Harry moped

“That’s why you were no fun at parties, wow you are pathetic” Niall stated

“wow great boyfriend you are”

“I am not your boyfriend, so how is Louis know? And what do you mean ‘sluttin around’ like wasn’t he a total geek before?” Niall asked

“Yeah but shit, America changed him, he-hes so fucking hot NI I can’t, he has red hair and tattoos and I have no fucking idea how he got them but whatever he’s hot” Harry gushed

Niall had a judging eyebrow raised then he started laughing ‘til he hit the floor

“YOUR PATHETIC THAT’S A BLOODY 15 YEAR OLD” Niall wheezed out between laughs

Harry pouted, he plopped himself down on his childhood bed

“Okay sorry I just had ta laugh, so this kid’s ya neighbor? Oh is dat him der?” Niall was pointing out the window looking down, Harry went up and saw Louis doing some tricks on his skateboard with his friend, Zack? Zayn or something.

Harry and Niall were just staring at Zayn and Louis do tricks and seeing them crack jokes and laugh.

~~Louis~~

Louis felt weird, like he was being watched, he looked around him but nobody was out except him and Zayn

“What?” Zayn asked

“Feels like we’re being watched” Louis observed the driveway once more, Zayn looked around the street

Louis looked up at Harry’s house his eyes stopping on two figures looking out the window of Harry’s room Louis smirked cheekily before the two figures ran into each other bumping heads and closed the curtains

“You told me the guy you were dating was 20 not 6” Zayn mused

“Shut up” Louis muttered trying to attempt another Ollie “also not dating”

“So what’s your plan?” Zayn asked

“What plan?” louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion

“You clearly still like him so how are you going to get him back?”

“Can’t, he’s got a boyfriend” Louis stated still focusing on his perfect Ollie

Zayn snorted “You’re going to let that stop you, c’mon, and here I thought you grew out of your wimpish ways”  
Louis huffed “I did, and fine I’ll- I’ll do something”

Zayn smiled “I’ll help you, you know I got invited to a frat party by Mike he’s my brother’s friend and Harry and Nialls roommate”

“WHAT!! Why the hell would he invite you?” Zayn acted offended

“I gave him a blowjob” Zayn smiled innocently

Louis gave him a high five

“Said I could bring a friend, one who doesn't look like they're 10, said I look like I’m a senior in high school, wanker called me old” Zayn had his hands on his hips acting offended making Louis laugh

“You’re calling me old too”

“Well yeah with all those tattoos people are going to assume you’re older than you really are” Louis nodded knowingly

“How the hell did ya manage to get tattoo’s anyway?” Zayn asked curiously, Zayn also had tattoo’s cause his cousin was a tattoo artist and didn’t care about age

“Oh my friends brother would do them for me” Louis answered

~~Saturday night~~~

“Ohmygod what do I wear!” Louis was freaking out while Zayn was looking as hot as always wearing a simple black tee and leather jacket with jeans playing Louis' video games

“Relax and hurry up he’s picking us up in 20 minutes, just put on something hot and makes your arse look good” Louis nodded he pulled out his favorite skinniest black jeans and his black killers shirt, he fixed his fringe and put on his vans.

“Dammmn boy daaat aaaaaaaass” Zayn said in the shittiest American accent making Louis cackle

When they heard a car horn they went outside telling Louis mom he was sleeping over at Zayn’s and Zayn’s mom thought Zayn was sleeping at Louis’

“Damn who’s your friend” Mike asked

“That’s Louis” Zayn said getting in the passenger seat, Louis winked at Mike and got in the back

“Don’t get too wasted ‘kay” Mike said entering the dorm that had a million people packed with beers in their hands or a girl’s body part

The room was filled with smoke too the source was coming from a group of guys sitting on a couch smoking weed.

Louis and Zayn grabbed a beer and drank Zayn started dancing with mike so he was left alone. He was sipping his beer when he saw a boy sitting alone on a couch he had short hair a bit spiked up with gel he had blue eyes and was well built and tall, he was really really attractive. Suddenly the boy turned sensing someone staring when he caught Louis staring he blushed and quickly turned his face back. Louis smirked he liked the shy boys, he walked up to him

“HI” He greeted, the boy looked up at him through his eyelashes

“A-aren’t you a bit young for a frat party?” The boy asked

“No” Louis stated and crawled on the shy boys lap straddling his hips, he put his beer on the table next to the couch

“I-I’m not g-gay” Stuttered the boy, louis merely smirked

“Everyone’s a little bit gay, what’s your name?” The boy gulped

“D-Dylan?”

“You sure?” teased Louis, Dylan blushed a deep red “You’re cute when you blush” Louis told him making him redder. Louis closed some space between their faces their lips brushing against each other

“Can I kiss you?” Louis asked

Dylan nodded furiously. Louis closed the space between them, their kiss got heated quickly, Dylan wasn’t so shy after all he ran his tongue across Louis lips making him shudder, their tongues dancing in each other’s mouth.

~

Zayn and Mike had gotten tired and went to get a drink

“Mikey” Harry greeted “MIKEY YA WANKER HOW’RE YA DOIN”

“Niall already completely wasted?” Mikey asked Harry laughed and nodded

“Yeah he was trying to get laid but no girl would talk to him cause they couldn’t understand a word” Zayn furrowed his eyebrows at Harry’s words

“I though you guys were like together?” He asked Harry, Harry choked on his beer and Mikey laughed

“What no ha, niall’s as straight as they co-” Harry cut himself off when he saw the boy’s smirk growing wider and wider then he finally recognized who he was

“Z-zayn-you- Mike this kids 15 what are you doing!” Harry said outraged

“Ahh lighten up Hare he brought a friend maybe he could relax you, he’s a hot piece of ass- oye look it ‘em hes over there sucking Dylan’s face- WAY TA GO DYLAN!” Mike yelled across the room

Harry turned around spotting Louis straddling Dylan’s hips, both looking like they were trying to swallow each other whole

Harry’s fist clenched into fist he stormed off to Louis and Dylan

He grabbed Louis hips and yanked him off Dylan and carried him in the air with one arm

“HEY MY TONGUE COULD’VE GOTTEN RIPPED OFF YOU DICK-” Louis stopped raging when he saw it was Harry

“P-put me down” Louis commanded his voice not as strong as before

“NO” Harry gripped Louis tighter when he started to squirm. Harry walked into a room carrying Louis effortlessly

He threw Louis onto the bed making him bounce

“Harrry” Louis whined

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Harry asked fuming

Louis sat cross legged his hands between his thighs

“I don’t know” Louis shrugged his shoulders, his head bowed down cause Harry was scary when he was mad

“I’m going to go get my car and take you home stay here” Harry demanded still furious. Louis nodded

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket

From: Zayn

Your bf’s a liiiiaaar he’s single and Nialls straight hes making out with two girls at once and it’s kinda scaring me

Louis mouth was hanging open why would Harry lie? But he knew how to get his revenge

“Okay let’s go” Harry said as soon as he entered the door

“Why in such a hurry..?” Louis asked shutting the door behind harry, he walked over to Harry and wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck having to stand at the very tips of his shoes

“Scared you going to do something you regret?…” He asked his lips brushing against harry’s.

Harry grabbed Louis ass and lifted him up, Louis wrapped his legs around harry’s waist and they began kissing each other passionately. Harry yanked Louis shirt off Louis doing the same to him, their crotches were rubbing against each other begging for friction, Harry threw Louis on the bed again and took of his pants, Louis taking off his leaving both of them in their boxers

“Fuck” Harry cursed he crawled on top of Louis and started sucking on his neck making sure to mark him

“You’re mine” Harry tongue striped across the bruise he left

“H-harry your-your boyfriend” Louis reminded him breathily, smirking at his devious plan

Harry’s eyes grew wide “Fuck-I – I lied, I want you Louis shit it’s pathetic but I waited 3 years for you to come back” Louis sealed their lips together again

They rutted against each other staining their underwear with precome

“I missed you too” Louis said taking off Harry’s boxers gripping his cock and licking off the dribbles of cum.

Harry moaned loudly, Louis took Harry into his mouth until it hit his back of his throat, he hallowed his cheeks and bobbed his head slowly

“F-fuck stop im gonna to cum” Louis pulled away and crawled on top of harry, Harry turned them over so he was on top of Louis.

“off” Harry said gruffly pulling Louis underwear off

“Fuck, we need lube” Harry cursed

“In my back jean pocket” Harry got off the bed pulling out a packet of lube from Louis jeans

“You were planning on getting laid” Harry tried masking the sadness of his voice but failed miserably

“With you yeah, now hurry up” Louis rolled his hips in the air trying to find some kind of friction

Harry lubed up three fingers and entered one into Louis

“Fuck you’re tight” Louis made a sinful noise when Harry added the other two at the same time

“harry” Louis gasped when Harry scratched louis prostate, Harry smirked and began playing with Louis prostate, thrusting his fingers roughly aiming perfectly, making Louis shout his name

“F-fuck me” Harry lubed up his cock and thrusted straight into Louis with no warning, Louis crying out his name.

“Fuck you’re so tight” Harry said amazed, He began thrusting deep into Louis

Louis panting hard, scratching Harry’s back with his blunt nails. Harry grabbed on to Louis hips and Started thrusting Harder

“HARRYHARRYHARRY” Louis was chanting, Louis clenched tightly around him and came his eyes rolling behind his head, the sight of Louis completely wrecked made Harry come hard inside of Louis.

“uhng” Louis muttered, Harry chuckled and pulled out, he kissed down Louis chest and sucked on his hipbone marking him again muttering mine “yours” Louis voice was rough.

Harry was at eyelevel with Louis pink hole his cum dripping out, He licked the dribbles of his cum making Louis quiver

He stuck his tongue inside of Louis and cleaned every drop of cum, he pulled his tongue out and flattened it pressing it against Louis tight heat, Louis was squirming trying to pull away, Harry grabbed his thighs to keep him still. He entered his tongue inside Louis again flavoring his taste, he thrusted in and out, He was enjoying this as much as Louis, Loving the taste of louis in his mouth not wanting to stop

“Harry” Louis sobbed, louis was crying making harry feel very please with himself, he started fucking Louis with his tongue again

“Harry p-please stop” Louis choked out he was pulling his hair, Harry took one last lick at Louis hole and laid next to Louis and kissed him, making him taste himself.

“I really missed you Lou” Harry said, Louis cuddled into his side, Harry had stolen Niall’s blanket and embraced them

“I really missed you too” Louis answered his voice tired, Harry kissed the top of Louis head

“Can I be your boyfriend now?” Louis asked Looking up at Harry

“Of course, I waited 3 year’s I’m not going to blow It this time, saw you every time i closed my eyes, now i can see you every time i open them” harry answered kissing Louis sweetly. Louis giggled muttering ‘cheesy’ under his breath,Harry slapped his arm

"So why the dramatic change what happened to my sweet innocent boo?" harry asked

"I thought if i changed a little you’d notice me and maybe want me when i got back" Louis answered

"I’ll always want you" Harry whispered

They kissed again and fell asleep tangled in each other’s limbs


End file.
